


Change My Mind, Kill My Heart

by hansungchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Established Nomin, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Manipulations, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Telekinesis, renjun is telekinetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: Four years of not seeing the other, Jaemin and Jeno have already assumed every possible scenario of their reunion with Huang Renjun. All the words and apologies that needed to be said, they have prepared for it. Or so they thought.In the end, four years of preparation and hoping was long forgotten when they both felt the tip of a steel blade piercing in their skin.The perpetrator? No other than Huang Renjun, the boy whom they broke their heart four years ago.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

* * *

**_December 28, 2016_ **

“ ** _Amidst the celebration for Winter Holidays, another boy from Seokchong, Seoul has been filed missing. It was stated that the boy, named Huang Renjun, has been gone since the second week of December. He was last seen at the town’s annual Winter festival and has not made it home ever since. Making him the 10th victim of this mysterious kidnapping cases in South Korea. The police conducted a report that the suspect/s tend to target teenagers around the age of 12-17 years old. Advising everyone, both parents and their children, to prioritize their safety and stay at home since the mastermind of these cases is still unknown.”_**

**_December 1, 2017_ **

“ ** _We may now proceed to the monthly reports. Of course, we should start with the materials. Ms. Khan?”_**

“ ** _Nothing to worry about, Sir. Our packages from China and Russia safely arrived yesterday. I’ve spent the whole day checking them for any further damage just to be sure. And I assure you there is none. Every apparatus, machines, even the smallest of the materials used for our operation came without a single scratch. They work perfectly fine, Sir.”_**

“ ** _I’d be sure to send my gratitude to our friends in Russia and China for that, Ms. Khan. How about you, Mr. Rupert? I am hoping no pests are trying to stick their noses onto something they shouldn’t be.”_**

“ ** _Fortunately, that is the least of your concerns, Sir. Of course, there are some. But nothing that we can’t solve. Whether by this...” The man in the white suit raised a hand, displaying the dollar sign for everyone to see. “Or by this.” He pointed a finger resembling a gun at one of the bodyguards, acting to shoot it with a click of his tongue._**

“ ** _Haha, that’s what I thought. Now let’s proceed to my top priority. Of course, the test subjects.” Tapping a finger at the glass table, he faced another man. “Mr. Nakamoto, reports?”_**

“ ** _All of the test subjects from before are working just as fine, Sir. They’ve undergone and still going through tough training to develop their skills and abilities. As for the test subjects from last year, only three of them are reacting well to the tests, operations, and chemicals.” The doctor fished out a flash drive in his pocket and slides it in front of the other. “Everything is in there. All of the analysis reports, trials, and examinations. The remaining three so far are responding well. I’ve made a reflection and a conclusion of the possibilities for each test subject. You can read them in there.”_**

“ ** _Ah, three out of 10. What a waste. But anyway, I’ll take what I can get. And as I’ve expected from you, the best of the best. All right, I will study this later on. But for now, I need to know... when can we put them in use?”_**

“ ** _That... will be determined for the final inspection of their potentials. On which your presence is needed.”_**

**_Smiling, the middle-aged man intertwined his fingers together and rests his chin on it. “Very well then, my folks. Finally, years and years of searching, studying, just to create the perfect world. We’re almost there. And together, with the final step in our procedure, a new era is upon us. That I will make sure of.”_ **

* * *


	2. Chapter One

_ Year 2020 _

_ Seoul, South Korea _

**_ Renjun’s _ **

Eight hours, 33 minutes, 3 seconds and 1 millisecond. The amount of time I’ve spent before the private jet finally lands in Seoul, South Korea. The four digits in my wristwatch that says 12:45 blinking back at me. Looking outside, it is particularly bright today. An evident that the Winter has already passed. 

I decided to bring out my laptop. Only the sound of my fingers tapping on the keyboard remains. Once I entered my password and was given access to the main domain, I quickly typed the ID number I knew so well on the search bar. 

“Found it.”

I clicked on the private user and it immediately redirected me to its profile. Without thinking twice, I typed to send a confirmation message. 

** 10:  _ I have arrived at the destination. _ **

I received a response in approximately 3 seconds.

** Unknown:  _ Good. Find him. Immediately.  _ **

** Unknown:  _ I will send a link. It will be useful for tracking him down. Make sure to open it as soon as you received it. _ **

** 10:  _ Okay. _ **

** Unknown User sent a private link **

** Unknown:  _ You know the password _ **

I clicked on the link and sure, it redirected to a site that says “Error”. And I knew well enough to say that it will show “Error” for at least five times before I managed to get access. But what am I, without patience? The art of being a patient person is something I have already mastered. 

Finally, after typing on the server for the fifth time, it opened a new link. And this time, it showed a map. I zoomed in after confirming my location. Suddenly, a red dot appeared. I clicked it. Closing up to the blinking red dot that will lead me to my target. 

The address is not far from the airport where I’m currently still at. I estimated the distance, time and speed in my head. One hour, three seconds, and 20 milliseconds to go there by walk. While 30 minutes, 16 seconds, and 52 milliseconds if I decided to take a cab. Of course, I’ll need to measure another possibility that could oppose my calculations. The traffic, the model of the cab if ever, my restlessness (if I decided to walk), and other incidents. I fished the cherry lollipop in the pockets of my coat. Unwrapping it and putting the candy in my mouth. 

Once more, I gave a final glance to the address shown in the tracker. Memorizing even the smallest details. All I have to do is to copy the link on my phone and follow wherever the red dot goes. 

_‘Four, time to watch your back.’_

*** 

**_ Jaemin’s _ **

“Are you okay?” Jeno asked while giving me a worried glance.

“Mmm,” a reluctant nod is all I could give him. Unfortunately. 

Soon after I felt a familiar arm pulling me closer to the comforting warmth of Jeno’s chest. Jeno’s fingers tracing comfortably on my shoulders, as if to calm me down. 

“It’s been years, Jeno.” 

“I know baby.”

“And I’m sick of hearing the same answer to Johnny hyung. I’m just... done hearing the same excuses.” I did not mean the bitterness that slipped out of my voice when I let out those words. I couldn’t help it.

“Baby, you know that they are doing everything they can right? I’m sure Johnny hyung is. It just really happened that fate and luck aren’t on our side yet.” 

Somehow, Jeno’s voice is truly soothing. Something about it still ignites the hope in my chest that is slowly vanishing from time to time. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?” I look straight to Jeno’s eyes.

A flash of worry and uncertainty passed by those beautiful orbs. Something identical to mine. Though it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Replaced instead by a look of determination that hopes for the best. “He is alive. I can feel it.”

I smile a little at that. “Yeah. Because so far I haven’t seen his ghost yet. I’m pretty sure that if he’s dead he’s going to haunt us forever because it will be our fault.” 

“Hey. That’s not-” 

I cut off Jeno by pointing at the ice cream parlor nearby. “Look! Let’s get ice cream. After a long tiring day at the university, I think I’m gonna need my favorite cookies n cream.” 

Now with a smile plastered on my face, I pulled Jeno’s hands along and giddily made our way to the ice cream parlor across the street. While walking, I can still feel Jeno’s worried glances at the back of my head. He knew he wanted to comfort me. Or reassure me. And deep down I wanted to hear those words too. I wanted to believe them. I wanted to comfort him as well because I knew enough that it is not only I who have these thought recurring in the head. 

But it’s been a long day. And as much as I want to hear those words of comfort, I also wanted to eat my favorite ice cream. 

*** 

The sky’s already dark when we exited the shop. The flower shop nearby is also closing. People on the streets are getting lesser and lesser as we walk further. 

“Damn, didn’t know we’d spend two hours eating ice cream,” I said while looking at my watch. 

Jeno chuckled beside me. “Yeah, babe. You just ate a gallon of ice cream all on your own while ranting nonstop about Mark hyung being embarrassing around that new student.” 

I pouted. “You said you didn’t want to eat.”

“Well, I’m sorry Mr. Na. I didn’t have the heart to ask for a scoop when you’re practically hugging the whole gallon on your side. Not to mention, eating on it too.” 

“What are you saying, I am  _ not _ hugging it. I just wanna smell it and to smell it is to keep it close to me.” 

“How do you even smell an ice cream?” 

“Oh shut up. We should hurry, it’s getting late. Mom’s gonna kill me for it. Plus, now that I thought of it... it’s kinda scary,” and cold. I hugged myself. Even though Spring has come, the remnants of the cold breeze of the wind by night still remind me of Winter.

Smirking, Jeno said, “Why? You worried some ghost might appear on the alleys like the one on the webcomic you’ve read last week?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Nice try, hun. I am not a scaredy-cat like you.”

“What?! I am not.”

I scoffed at my boyfriend’s childish defense. “Yeah right. But really, we should have just taken a cab. I often heard rumors that this side of the road isn’t so  _ safe _ when night falls.”

I would have been carried away with the almost dark scenery, if not only for the single lamppost we’ve passed by, and deafening silence. As if this is a completely different place. The evidence of a busy city from minutes ago is nothing but a fading sound in my ears. If not for Jeno’s arms that tightens its hold around my waist, pulling me closer into him. And his voice, merely a whisper, saying, “Don’t worry baby. Superman is by your side.” 

I lightly slapped his shoulders, but not releasing myself from his hold. “Shut up. And seriously Jeno? That line is kinda cringey.” 

“You’re mean,” Jeno pouted. 

Right then and there I would’ve laughed. I might have even forgotten about the eeriness of the place if not for the stray cat who just jumped and hissed out of nowhere. I felt myself tremble for a minute. Probably letting out a small squeak as well. My heart thrummed in my chest due to surprise. The cat stopped in the middle and hissed at us. And oh God, don’t get me wrong. I think every animal is cute. Especially cats and dogs. I would’ve even adopted one if my mom isn’t allergic. But hell, this one’s far from cute. 

It’s a creepy cat. One you could expect in a horror movie. I hate the way my spine shivers when its black irises bore holes into me. And the way it hissed. 

“Shoo! Shoo!” Jeno tried to shoo the cat away. Only to fail because the cat would hiss even louder with his every attempt. 

Finally, after one last shoo from Jeno, the cat seemed to get the message and left us alone. The darkness eating its black appearance until there is nothing left. That’s when I finally let out a sigh of relief. I felt Jeno relaxes as well. 

What could I say? Jeno isn’t fond of cats that much. 

“Whew, that is one creepy c-”

“Don’t move. Don’t even try to shout. Or I will cut.” 

_‘Well damn.’_

Just what the fuck is going on with our luck today?! Is this Jeno and Jaemin’s Special Unlucky Day?! Everything just goes wrong since morning. From the moment we woke up late because the alarm clock is broken. Until that assignment that we forgot at the dorms. Then that quiz we have no idea about. To that new student who bumped into me at the hallways. Then to another same old news from Johnny hyung. Then that stray cat. That ugly looking cat. And now this? 

Give me a break. 

I slowly turn to look at Jeno. Jeno is visibly sweating. I also noticed how he clench his teeth. Whoever this person is, he is behind us. I can hear his faint breathing in my ears. I looked in front and saw three shadows. Surely, the two belong to me and Jeno. The shadow between us is this person. Whoever he might be. 

The shadow of this person, though not so clear because it’s combined with ours, looks petite. The height is smaller than the two of us. If anything, Jeno and I can easily overpower him. And maybe we can. But not with the sharp thing, glinting at the corner of my eyes thanks to the moonlight, waiting to pierce on our skin. Of course, it wouldn’t take a genius to know what that is. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” It is Jeno who spoke first. True that Jeno is a goofy guy. He’s also the type to cry at the end of Titanic, bawling his eyes out and ranting about it for hours. The kind of guy who would cling with me all the time after watching a scary movie. Until the images of the ghosts aren’t so vivid in his memory anymore, as he says. 

But at times like this is when I couldn’t help but fall even more. The times where he knew how to act tough. The times where he’s very determined to protect his loved ones. And the evidence is in his voice. I would definitely hold Jeno if not for this blade threatening to stab us.

The unknown person, once more, spoke. This time, pushing the tip steel deeper I’m sure at least a small amount of blood will ooze anytime soon. “Four, you better come out if you don’t want your  _ friend _ here to get stabbed by my blade.”

What the hell is he saying? 

“There is no Four here-aaahh!” I cried in pain when the tip pushed through my skin, twisting slowly and  _ painfully _ . 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! DON’T HURT HIM” Jeno shouted in anger.

“Oh-ho... the fact that this one here cried like a weakling confirms it. You’re not the one I was looking for.” The man said. 

The way he said it so close to my ear. Why? Why does his voice sound so familiar? That soft yet cold tone. I’ve heard it somewhere. I’m just not sure where. 

“TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WANT. JUST LEAVE US ALONE! DON’T HURT HIM! DON’T YOU  _ DARE _ HURT HIM!” The anger in Jeno’s voice and the threat looming under those words is something foreign to my ears.

I gasped when the blade was harshly removed in me. It left a stinging pain on my side. The blood wetting my clothes. But I doubt the wound is deep enough to admit to the hospital after this. 

That thought itself relieved me. But until we are out of here, I cannot yet rejoice. 

The criminal, whoever he is, pushed me on the side. Again, I hate myself for almost wincing because of the pain that comes with the impact. Jeno’s eyes never leaving me. I smiled a little, an assurance that I am okay. And we will be okay. I saw Jeno’s lips smiling too. 

We’ll be okay. Besides, what more does this person want? He seemed like a normal thief preying on the innocent victims that happened to pass by this dark side of the road.

“Just take everything. Take the money, the laptop, take our bags. Just don’t hurt us,” Jeno pleaded, desperation in his voice.

“Quit it with the act, Four. You and I both knew what I am here for.” 

Again with the number four. What the hell is wrong with this person? 

“What are you saying? I have no idea what you’re talking about? Aren’t you here for money?! There are our bags! Take everything you want just leave us the hell alon-”

“I said  _ quit it, Four _ . I am done playing this game and you will come with me whether you like it or not.” 

I stared up at the man before us. He’s wearing a black cap that hides his face from my sight. His face mask, with the same color, is lowered on his chin. The blade on his right hand, which I guess he used on me, has blood trickling on its tip. I tried to make out his face. But the cap isn’t helping, as well as the darkness.

The man retracted the blade on Jeno and turned him around, almost like a mannequin, when in fact Jeno is much stronger and heavier when it comes to build. 

Jeno didn’t waste any time and lands a punch on the stranger’s face. The boy stumbles a little and Jeno took that as a chance to get to my side. Checking my injury almost immediately. 

“Are you okay? Damn it, you’re bleeding! We should go to the hospital! Come on, I’ll help you stand,” Jeno’s voice is hurried and really really worried. 

“It’s okay, Jen. This is only a small wound. It just hurts a little, you know me. But there’s no need to take me to the hospital. For now, it’s better if we go,” I assure him.

Jeno nods and helped me stand up. A wince slipped past my lips because really, the motherfucking wound hurts and I’m not good at taking wounds and injuries very well. 

“Bold of you to think we’re already done here, Four.” 

The man, before we realized, is already standing before us. Though he is obviously smaller compared to us, something about his voice, and his stance, is very intimidating. 

I looked up. The same time as the man before us finally met our eyes. And oh God. 

Huang Renjun, our best friend, the boy who was recorded missing four years ago and has never been found since is currently standing in front of us. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine life got my lazy ass updating and writing chapters every day, lmao. Anyway, here's Chapter Two fellas. Hope you'd like it. Do leave a comment and a kudos If you think this story deserves it, I really appreciate them a lot! Enjoy reading! And don't worry, everything will clear up as soon as the story progresses. So it's understandable that the first chapters might be confusing for now. 
> 
> \- sungchan

_**Renjun’s** _

I stare at the two boys in front of me. Both displaying the same horrific look on their faces. The pink-haired boy, the one unfortunate enough to be blessed by the sharp tip of my blade, looks at me with wide eyes. I couldn’t care any less about him. He’ll need to be taken care of after this.

On the other hand, the boy holding the pink-haired one is just who I was looking for. It’s almost funny. How his expression mirrors the emotion of the injured boy beside him. Surprised. Horrified. Maybe terrified? I am not sure. Things related to emotions and feelings are very _foreign_ to me. But one thing I’m certain of. He should really be terrified.

I sighed. “Let’s stop with the chase, shall we? This is not fun for me, and the consequences will surely not be _enjoyable_ for you either. You’ve got no other choice but to come with me. Right now, Four. _They_ are looking for you.”

The black-haired boy, Four, just stared at me. Still with that _strange_ expression on his face. The pink-haired boy free himself from Four’s hold. Though staggering a little, he walked closer to me.

“H-Hyung?” His voice merely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. Soft, stuttering, a representation of the weak. A drop of liquid fell from his right eye.

“Is that really you?”

I ignored his nonsense question and turn to Four again. I stare at his dark brown eyes.

_‘Come with me, Four. You have to go back. Right. Now.’_

I was expecting a response. Maybe an angry bark as a response after the forced _Command Inducement_. Anything. Anything but an ear-shattering scream coming from the black-haired boy who is now curling in pain. Hands clutching his hair so hard as he screamed in anguish.

_What the hell?_

I stomped towards the boy writhing in pain. Shoving the pink-haired boy who immediately went to his side after hearing the sudden scream. I grabbed the boy in his arms, looking straight at his face. The boy stopped screaming and instead convulsed on my hold. His nose bleeding.

“What the fuck? You are _not_ Four.” There’s no way he is Four. No one in the Organization is weak enough for mental manipulation. No matter if it's forced or not. No matter what is their given rank.

I dropped him almost as fast as I pick him. Scanning the place, I caught sight of two bags laid forgotten on the sidewalk. Immediately I went into it and look through them. Finally, a certain book caught my attention. Not the book really. But the tiny, blinking chip glued at the back of it. It’s so tiny. Like a speck of dust. Nobody would be able to notice.

I removed it and stare at the chip on my palm. I stared so hard until it crushed into tiny, almost invisible, particles. Finally, I closed my palm, the particles sliding off of them onto the ground. Balling my fist, I whispered. “Four, you sneaky son of a bitch.”

Indeed, it was a smart move. Placing the chip into another person. I’ll make sure to commend Four for it when the time comes.

I sighed once again. All this time I’ve been underestimating this Four. The fact that I’ve never met him or her in person is the biggest flaw in this case. And the fact that I depend on useless things such as this chip tracker is my major mistake. Four proved to me that he is no fool. Understandable. He won’t be in the Organization if he is.

But this move comes with a loophole. _‘And that loophole, I’ll make sure of, will lead me to you, brother.’_

I fixed my cap and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I need to get out of here.

I closed my eyes for a minute. From a distance, I’ve heard a voice calling a name. A name that slowly fades at the back of my mind. Like an echo of an ending song. As I’ve pushed it away, focusing the electrical signals of my brain.

Once again, I create an image of a black cat. Definitely not a cute one. With sharp and threatening eyes, paws and nails that can cut into a person’s skin. The sound of its continuous hissing echoing in my brain.

But of course, it won’t suffice. A cat, no matter how related it is to a tiger, will always be just a cat.

I walk away. Finally opening my eyes while the image of a rabid dog, probably half as tall as that pink-haired boy, played in my mind. Eyes red. Fang and canines ready to attack anyone on its way. Growling, like a rabid animal that he is.

I fade away in the darkness. The blood in my nose trickling at the upper part of my lip.

***

_**Jaemin’s** _

I panicked when I saw him, _Renjun_ , walking away. Ready to disappear once again into the darkness of the night. Just like how he did that December night four years ago. Only this time, I’ll listen to my heart. I’ll call out to him. One thing I failed to from before.

“Renjun. Renjun hyung!” _‘_ _Is it really you? Where are you going? Don’t leave.’_ “RENJUN!”

But I never got a response. He never looked back. Not even once.

My eyes shaking, tears beginning to fall. I can’t believe it. Huang Renjun. The boy that has been missing for years. Is back. He’s within arm’s reach. But I couldn’t even touch him. He wouldn’t let me.

I was about to follow him when a cat suddenly jumped in front, blocking my way. It was the cat from earlier. I didn’t even know where it came from. It looks even more freaky now. And its hissing at me. Small yet sharp teeth on display and ready to attack. Its eyes glaring at me.

_But a cat like this can’t stop me. Not now. Not ever._

“Renjun!” I called out again. But this time, along with the angry hissing, I heard a deep and loud growl. Besides the cat, a dog, a huge one, appeared. Its canine gritting as if aching to strike any moment.

I was about to turn left but the dog was quick to run and block my way. It is walking towards me. Eyes sending a warning. _‘Fuck.’_ Just where did all these rabid animals coming from?!

Renjun was out of sight just like that. And I wanted to cry. I would have. But right now this dog, and cat, is still a threat. And I couldn’t just leave Jeno on the cold. No matter how much I’d love to take the risk and follow Renjun.

I ran to Jeno’s side. He’s no longer convulsing. But there is dried blood on his nose. I have no idea what just happened. And I don’t think I am any better.

It is then that I felt the cold sweat all over my body. My clothes still wet from the blood that is still flowing freely on my abdomen. And it would be bad if it continues.

“Jeno, are you okay? Can you hear me? Please wake up...” A tear flow through my cheeks. I immediately picked up the phone left on the sidewalk and dialed 911. I stared up ahead once the call ended. I saw a silhouette, probably a passerby. I waved my hand, hoping to catch their attention. “Help!” I screamed.

The two people seemed to notice because they immediately ran to us. They didn’t even mind the huge dog and the cat that is still growling at the side. “What happened, oh my God.” “Are you okay? Can you stand?” “Here let me carry him.”

I couldn’t exactly understand much of what they were saying after. I was looking at the dog and the cat. They do not seem to act unusually at the newcomers. And these people do not seem to mind them. Or they haven’t noticed them yet.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they turn around and walk away. Disappearing through the night, just like Renjun was.

***

_**Renjun’s** _

I typed furiously at my laptop.

**10:** **Four tricked us. He knew about the chip. He placed it somewhere else.**

**Unknown:** **Is that so?**

**10: What should I do now?**

**Unknown:** **Find him still. He may get us this time but he can’t use the same trick twice.**

**10: What are you suggesting?**

**Unknown:** **Stay in Seoul. He can’t possibly have gone far. You know what I mean, didn’t you?**

**10: I do.**

**10: But it seemed like Four is good at hiding. He’s determined this time.** **What’s to say he won’t fool us again?**

**Unknown:** **He can’t run forever. No matter how big the world is, there’s always a dead end.**

**10: What should I do if he refused to come back?**

**Unknown:** _**Anything.** _ **Just bring him back.** **Whatever method, you have to bring him back.**

**10: I understand.**

I sigh, resting my back at the swivel chair I’m sitting at. I reached for the jar beside my laptop, grabbing a lollipop inside.

‘ _Now I’ll be extending my stay here in Seoul. Fucking Four.’_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Jaemin’s** _

“H-How’s Jeno? I-is he okay?” I asked the doctor once the nurses were done cleaning and patching up my injury. The doctor who was checking on Jeno faced me with a smile.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Jaemin-ssi. Jeno here is currently resting. He’ll wake up soon.” I breathe a sigh of relief, worry quickly disappearing from my face, now assured that Jeno is okay. I tried to sit properly in the hospital bed, my abdomen stinging a little because of the movement. Jeno is sleeping peacefully, in a separate hospital bed, a few inches away from me.

Leaving my gaze off of Jeno, I look at the doctor once again. He’s young. His handsome features are surely something one cannot deny. His eyebrows shaped perfectly and his pearly white teeth are surely a killer. The nameplate on his white coat read ‘Dr. Jung Yoonoh’. I cleared my throat before speaking. “So uh, what exactly happened to him, Dr. Jung?”

“As I’ve told you, it’s nothing serious. He collapsed because of stress, probably a panic attack. Like what you’ve said you were assaulted, am I right?”

I nodded. Biting my lips, I asked again, “B-But he’s convulsing on the ground. And he suddenly screamed in _pain_. Surely, that’s something one can’t just consider as nothing, doctor. Plus, his nose was bleeding-”

He cut me off with a chuckle. “Listen bud, it’s exam season, am I correct?”

I gave a weak nod.

His smile grew wider. “Let me guess, you two pulled an all-nighter. Studying textbooks and notes, stressing over the exam, with only caffeine in your system to carry you two through the whole day.”

Again, I nodded.

“Look, no judgment. As a medical student, I’ve been there. Exam season is total hell, bud. Will I pass or will I not? That’s the question. But you can’t even ponder about it because you have lots of notes and textbooks to study and read. Alas, it’s a hell day. No proper sleep, not even enough time to consume a _proper_ amount of food. Plus too much caffeine can cause breakdowns of our nervous system. Restlessness and hunger, add this stranger who suddenly attacked you. Who wouldn’t pass out and scream in agony? I would’ve.”

My gaze lingers at Jeno’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful. Like he didn’t just scream in pain an hour ago. Like he wasn’t just convulsing and bleeding that night. I felt a hand on my shoulder, caressing it gently. I looked up, only to meet the gentle gaze Yoonoh-ssi is giving me. “Don’t think about it too much, kid. Our brain can only do so much. People like us should always remember that everything has limits. And when we reach that limit, things like this can easily occur.”

“For now, I suggest you wait for him until he wakes up. You can rest for a little while, don’t move too much because your wound is still fresh. I’m going to give you medicines for headaches and for your wound. All I could suggest is you should rest. It’s been a long day. Our health should be our priority so things like this will not happen again. Have a good night, Na Jaemin-ssi.” The doctor left with a small smile directed at me and a tap on my shoulder.

Once the door closes, I rubbed my forehead. I can feel the incoming headache. Everything is too much. Too many questions were rotating inside my brain. And Jeno...

I walk to Jeno’s side and sat beside him, occupying the vacant single chair. I hold his hand. “Jeno-ah, wake up. You have to tell me I am not dreaming. That we really did see Renjun again. That it _is_ Renjun.”

I closed my eyes as I put Jeno’s hand on my cheek. Remembering the earlier events, I cannot be wrong. It is Renjun. He might grow a little taller, or his face might mature a tiny bit, but still. That is Huang Renjun.

But why? _What happened to him?_ Everything is so... confusing. He didn’t even spare us a glance, how can I expect him to answer my questions? Four years of searching. Some even believed Renjun is dead. And now he’s suddenly here. Appearing out of nowhere.

And disappearing again.

I look at the sleeping Jeno. This time, we have to find him.

***

I woke up with the light nudging in my arm. Jeno’s smiling face welcomes me.

“Jen, you’re awake. How are you feeling? You dizzy or something? You want water?”

“Hey hey, calm down. I’m okay.” Jeno’s thumb caressed the back of my hand, sending me tingles and comfort. I reached out so I could hug him tight, relishing at his warmth.

“I’m glad. I’m so worried. One minute you’re fine then the next you were screaming in pain. You’re even bleeding,” I utter.

Jeno released himself from the hug. I tried to stop myself from pouting in disappointment because come on, that is _so_ comfy.

“What happened?” Jeno asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I sit properly. “You don’t remember?”

Biting his lip, Jeno answered, “Only a bit of it I guess. Oh my God, how are you? How’s your injury? Is it deep? Are you hurt?”

I tried to stop myself from chuckling, because _damn_. Jeno is just really adorable sometimes. “I’m okay, you big baby. It’s just a small stab. Not even deep enough to worry about.” I lightly tap at the part where I was injured. Bandages covering the small wound. “But you Mister, is a different story. You suddenly collapsed after screaming in pain. I’d figure that was a massive headache since you’re clutching your head. But then you convulsed and your nose is bleeding. Mind explaining what happened?”

Jeno thought for a moment before answering. “I... I don’t know. I’m not sure what happened either. I swear I’m fine. But then there’s this sudden wave of pain. It is a throbbing headache. Then there’s a ringing in my ear. And I can’t hear anything other than that. I can’t feel anything other than the fact that my brain feels like exploding? If that even makes sense. I can’t see anything like I’ve lost sense of sight for a moment. It’s... unexplainable.” Jeno is so caught up into thinking that he didn’t notice my hand reaching out to his. This time, it is I that is rubbing the back of his hand in comfort. Jeno looks at me.

“But you’re okay now, babe. Right?” I may not understand or felt it, but every time I remember the screams. Oh, those screams. I can only imagine how painful must it be.

Jeno nodded and released a small smile. “Yeah. I am.”

“The doctor said it’s probably a cause of stress? Like, it’s our exam week right? And I know you’ve been studying so hard for the past nights that you don’t get enough sleep. Our body can only handle so much.”

Jeno thought for a moment before saying, “Was that really it?”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It just feels different from a normal headache because of lack of sleep or stress.”

“You’re thinking too much. Remember, it’s not just because of a lack of sleep. You’re also not eating enough. Remind me to cook a healthy breakfast tomorrow. And you should stop drinking coffee for now. Too much caffeine can also cause breakdowns.”

“Yeah right, Mr. Coffee Lover,” Jeno scoffed on which I only responded with a laugh.

“Jaemin-ah.”

“Hmm?” I was pressing Jeno’s fingers gently, knowing that the action washes away the tense whenever Jeno feels it.

"It’s Renjun, isn’t it?”

My movements abruptly stopped at the mentioned name. It was a few minutes of silence before I nod. “Mm-hmm.”

“What happened after I lost consciousness?”

I swallowed the lump that is forming on my throat. “He left,” I answered in a voice so small Jeno probably wouldn’t be able to hear it if it’s not too silent in the room.

“Have you talked to him?”

I didn’t have to look up to know that Jeno is staring at me. I slowly shake my head no.

“What is he doing there, Nana? _Why_...”

I felt the corners of my eyes became glassy. I understand Jeno’s question. I understand what he’s trying to say. So I nodded.

“I know. I don’t know either,” I answered.

“Did you report him to the police?”

_How could I?_ “No. I told them I didn’t see the face of the culprit. Said it’s too dark.”

“Good.”

Again, another unbearable silence. I know well enough that Jeno, just like me, has questions running in his mind. The problem with questions sometimes is, if you’re too confused, you just don’t know where to start. Or if it’s worth asking.

“What do you think happened to him?” Jeno voiced out his first question. One question among a hundred others.

I tried to think of an answer. Though I knew deep inside I can never come up with one. Because really, how could I answer when I myself don’t know what the hell happened to our friend? Disappearing for four years and then finally making an appearance. As what? A thief robbing university students at the dark alleys?

“But he didn’t steal anything,” I said, after remembering what truly happened at the earlier events.

I look at Jeno. “Yeah, he didn’t. True that he rummaged our bags when you passed out. But... he didn’t steal anything. I actually checked our things, nothing is missing.” I pointed out at the two bag packs lying at the bed beside Jeno. “He’s looking for something.”

“Now that I remember it, he called me Four. Was that supposed to be a name?”

“I think so. That’s the reason he’s threatening us back at the alley. Because he said, Four has to come with him.”

Both Jeno and I shared the same look of confusion with the result of our conclusion. A conclusion that doesn’t even make sense to us.

“He doesn’t recognize us, does he?” Jeno mumbled.

“It’s hard to tell, Jen. Maybe he just couldn’t see our face clear enough? It’s a dark alley.”

“Is it really?”

“Look, babe, it’s a long day. And it’s already midnight, we should rest for now. As soon as we get out of here, we’ll go to Johnny hyung okay? We’ll find Renjun. Aren’t you happy? We saw him again. It only means that he’s alive, Jen. He’s alive. And he’s here in Seoul.”

Jeno smiled a little. Though there is a sense of sadness and longing on it that I understand very well.

“Well, at least there’s that.”

***

“Johnny hyung! Did you receive our text this morning?” Jeno was the first one to greet the police officer when we enter the station.

“Well hello to you too, bud,” Johnny chuckled from where he was sitting behind the desk. He motioned for us to come closer and we did, sitting at the two vacant chairs in front of his mini desk.

“So did you receive it? You read it right?” This time, it was me who couldn’t help myself from bombarding questions.

Johnny took a sip from his coffee first before nodding, crossing his arms as he sat comfortably at his chair. “I did. I’ve read and analyze your messages,” the older said, scratching his nape in the process.

“So? Any news? Did you manage to locate him now? Where is he living? He’s here in Seoul, right?”

And I prayed so hard. Prayed that what I saw on Johnny’s eyes when he gave us a look is far from the same look of pity he always displays when we asked the same question before. Hoped that the sigh leaving on his mouth is not a sigh of resignation, but a sigh of relief. Alas, my prayers were unheard once again.

“Jeno, Jaemin...” That is how it always starts. With our names, and a tone of pity hinted at them. Johnny seemed to notice our crestfallen expression. The cop shifted on his seat and coughed. “Well, I looked at it. Of course, using the information you gave me. With the location where you said you saw him. I’ve asked around, no one seemed to notice an unusual person the time after the incident. I also gave out a description of Renjun’s clothes from last night. Still, nothing. I even passed out Renjun’s picture but... well...” Johnny doesn’t have to finish for us to know.

“CCTV? I-I’m sure there are CCTVs at the streets right?” Jeno asked hopefully.

“I also thought the same thing. So I tried checking for CCTV footage. Unfortunately, there are not a lot of CCTVs around the area, especially on that street because it's mostly dark and empty. Not a single soul would even pass through it especially at nights in fear of what exactly happened between the two of you.”

“That’s absurd. I mean, shouldn’t it be the more reason for installing a CCTV on places like that?”

“Well, that’s how it is, Jeno. The only available CCTV that I somehow manage to get a look at is the one from this bakeshop three blocks away. Ii checked the footage, after asking for consent at the owner of the bakery, and well, you know the result.”

I look at Jeno, who is also looking at me, distress in his eyes. I reached out to his hand that is resting on his thighs and gave it a gentle squeeze. At least he smiled a little at that.

Turning to Johnny hyung again, I asked, “B-But isn’t there any way to know where Renjun might be? Obviously it will be easier this time. _He’s here in Seoul_ , hyung. Years of searching without a concrete lead, now we finally came up with something. Doesn’t this mean something?”

“Jaemin-ah,” Johnny hyung sighed. “You know very well that I, as much as you two, wanted to find Renjun. And I’m really trying my best. It just doesn’t makes sense, you know? If he’s here in Seoul, don’t you think the first thing he’d do is to come back home?”

Now that renders me speechless.

“It isn’t a secret to the whole city that a boy named Huang Renjun is missing for years now. Hell, even now you can see some missing posters with Renjun’s face at some random part of the street. If Renjun is here in Seoul, he’d see them don’t you think?”

“You don’t believe us, do you?” The coldness in Jeno’s voice made me look at him. The hand I was currently holding is clenching so tight on mine, I would’ve winced in pain. “You’re doubting us from the start, hyung.” It is not a question this time. It was a statement. And somehow, I felt that I had the same conclusion as Jeno’s.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, Jeno, Jaemin. My point is, if he’s really the one you saw last night, it’s great. That means he is not in danger and he is free. And that also means that he is free to come back any time he wants on his own.”

“So now you’re saying that Renjun doesn’t want to come back all this time?”

Johnny ran his palm on his face, frustration evident on his features. “I was just saying that we should consider any possibilities. Whatever might it say. If it’s true that Renjun is actually in Seoul, and he is as free as to rob university students like you two, he would have come back on his own. Renjun isn’t some baby you’ve lost at the park or some kid who lost his parents at the grocery store. He’s an adult who knows his way home.”

“Well he’s been missing for four years hyung! _Four years!_ Who knows what happened in those four years?! What if he can’t come back home this time? What if he’s waiting for us to find him?! What if something is _stopping_ him? Do you suggest we should just sit down and wait until he knocks on our door? _Does uncle Ten thinks so?_ ”

At the mention of said name, I immediately noticed Johnny hyung froze. I nudged Jeno on the side. His hand that is still holding on mine is now tensed and ice cold. There’s a flash of surprise on his eyes, probably from the shock of what he said too. Right now, all I wanted was to pull Jeno out of the station. Between us, Jeno finds it the hardest to control his emotions, especially his anger. And this time, he managed to cross an invisible line.

“ _Don’t._ Don’t even include Ten into this,” Johnny hyung’s voice is different from his tone a few minutes ago. This time, there’s a lace of anger threatening to break if pushed further any moment now. “He doesn’t have any idea about all this.”

There’s a thick silence in the air. Thank God no one’s in the station right now. The girl from the front desk is on break. And I suppose the intern under Johnny hyung’s supervision, a guy named Jungwoo, is absent too.

Johnny lets out a deep breath. “Look, it’s been four years. There are a lot of new cases every day. I’m not saying that Renjun’s case isn’t as important as them. But honestly, the police have long given up on those lost boys from years ago. Why? There is no information, not even a single witness of the kidnapping. Hell, other officers even doubt if these boys are actually kidnapped. They are teenagers, you know? Going through puberty is hard and _lonely_ sometimes. But if Renjun is really here, and he’s alive, shouldn’t you be thankful for that first? I guess what I’m trying to say here is, I’ll do my best as a police officer to find Renjun. But it won’t be easy. Not if Renjun doesn’t want to be found.”

No. Renjun wants to be found. Four years is a long time. Who knows what happened to him? Maybe he lost his way home. Maybe he’s waiting for us. He might take too long. But he wants to be found.

I wanted to scream, say those words to Johnny hyung. I wanted to oppose him and reason out that what he says is far from the truth. But we’ve caused too much trouble already. And as much as I hate Johnny hyung right now, he’s still the only person who can help us find Renjun.

“Okay, sorry hyung. I uh, we better go. Come on, Jen.” I stood up and turned my back at the cop, hand’s still holding Jeno’s tightly.

“Jaemin, Jeno?” We stopped at Johnny hyung’s calls. “Please don’t tell Ten about this. Don’t give him false hope. I don’t want him hoping then crying himself to sleep again after nothing.”

It took me a minute to nod my head before we took our leave at the station.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that the facts written here are something I randomly came up with. It's not, in any way, tend to mislead the readers. They aren't as accurate and I'm too lazy to do an actual research. Besides, this is just a fanfic so... Anyway, don't be too hard on me, lol. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, I really appreciate them. Comments and kudos motivate me, so if you think this story deserves it, please don't hesitate to leave some. Thank you! And have a good day/night. Enjoy reading! xx
> 
> \- sungchan

_**Renjun’s** _

_Seoul National University._

I wrapped my lips at the candy in my hand while reading those three words in my head. _Seoul National University._ One of the most prestigious universities in Korea. Where only the best of the best students are accepted. Considering its influence and background, I wouldn’t have entered here. Especially if I’m on the run. This university I can say is anything but subtle. Not a good place to hide.

But then again this is a game. A psychological game with Four. And SNU is a place I am willing to bet on. I remembered clearly, the name of the pink-haired boy from his school ID I’ve found on one of the backpacks. _Na Jaemin._ A student in SNU.

I suck my lollipop and pulls it out of my mouth with a pop. Now now, you can’t put something onto somewhere without being in the same space and place with that ‘somewhere’. Or in Four’s case, _someone_. Na Jaemin is a student at this university. If Four managed to put that chip in his book, it only means one thing. Four have been here. And is probably _still_ here.

‘ _And that is the loophole of your move, Four.’_

Things will be very interesting from here on.

***

“You’re very lucky, this place is still vacant! There’s a couple who took an interest in this place. They’re here just a week ago. They said they’ll definitely come back, but you know? A business is a business. I can’t wait for the uncertain if something so sure already knocks on my door,” the middle-aged woman laughed at her own narration.

I look around the place. It’s a spot at the rooftop. Quite small but big enough if you are living alone. There’s the basic furniture, such as the single bed, a coffee table, and a single chair. A single bathroom that will not fit more than two people inside. And a wide space when you go outside, a rooftop that overlooks the city of Seoul.

The lady kept on talking nonsense things I couldn’t care about. “This place is close to Seoul National University, am I correct?” I cut her off.

“Huh? Oh yes, yes! A lot of my tenants are university students. Actually, a couple of weeks ago, a university student also checked this place. Many students nowadays are very sentimental. They wanted a place like this, at the rooftop. You see, young people love to look at the night sky! I am telling you, this is a very good place. It has a nice view of the city from up here.” The lady pointed out the busy streets of Seoul including the tall buildings and shops that can be seen from our spot.

“Okay, I’ll take this.”

The lady’s eyes twinkled. “Really? Well, you’ll need a one-month advance deposit. But for you, I’ll give you a five percent discount-”

“No need. 200 dollars, right? Plus my rent for this month.” I fished out a 400 dollar bill in my wallet. “Here.”

“O-Oh. Oh.” The lady laughed, scratching her nape as she received the money I was handing to her. “I didn’t know you would pay right away. You know, I like people that are very sure and straightforward. People like you are a lucky gem for businesses! I think-”

“Can I move in today?” Again, I cut her off.

“O-Of course, of course! You can move in right away! Anytime!”

I nod. I look around the place one more time. This isn’t so bad. It’s close to SNU. And more than that...

I look down from where I was at the edge of the rooftop. The street across this building is a popular area where a lot of students are walking to and from the university. I took a lollipop from my pocket, unwrapping it before putting it in my mouth. There’s a group of girls walking, their chuckles and animated way of talking echoes in the area. Based on their clothes, and ID, I bet they are going to that same university.

“Uhm excuse me?”

I turn around. I didn’t know this lady is still here. “What?”

“Have we met before?”

I almost raise my eyebrow at that question. I removed the lollipop in my mouth before saying, “No. I don’t think we have.”

The lady tilts her head as if on deep thought. She scratched her chin for a while before speaking again. “But now that I think of it... your face is familiar. I just couldn’t remember why.”

“Based on researches and studies, Asian people tend to share identical features from each other. Unlike American, German, or any other race from the Western side, the Asian have 75.3 percent probability of looking like one another. And ironically, that’s what makes us different from the other race. A height that doesn’t exceed more than 170 cm, a skin that falls in between fair and tan, the eyes that just plainly screams Asian, and the built. These features are very common.”

“A-Ah,” the woman lets out an awkward laugh. “I-I see. T-That’s true. Hahaha! Y-You’re a very intelligent kid, I guess. Knowing all of those _t-things_.” Again, she scratched her nape as if clueless on what to say next.

“Don’t you have any place to go to?” I asked her.

“O-Oh right. It’s very inconsiderate of me to stay still knowing that you still have to move your things. It’s nice talking to you. I hope you feel comfortable in this place...?” The lady stared at me as if waiting for something.

I look at her straight in the eyes, silently daring to ask what she had in her mind. A few minutes of silence and she, again, laughed awkwardly. “Of course, I can just call you ‘cutie’ instead since you’re a very cute boy. Have a nice day, cutie!” She then waved and took the stairs to leave.

I followed her retreating figure for a moment. Then I went to the edge of the rooftop once again. I saw the woman rode her parked car and drove away. I look around the street. A few blocks away were a couple of stores that will be very convenient for me since it’s close enough for a walking distance. One reason why I chose this place. And of course, not too far, were the huge gates of Seoul National University.

Close enough to walk to any time.

***

_**Jaemin’s** _

We were in the middle of eating lunch at the cafeteria when Mark hyung approached us, a tray of food on his hands. “Hey, guys.”

“Yo hyung. Sup?” Jeno greeted while munching his beans.

Mark groaned as he put his bag and his lunch tray at the table. “Exhausting. I think I might repeat Bio-chem. I’m 100% sure I failed that exam. By the way, I invited Haechan to join us for lunch, is that okay?”

Both Jeno and I look up. That’s only when we noticed a tan boy standing beside Mark hyung. He displayed a huge grin and a small wave for us. “Hi!” he cheerfully greeted.

“I think I know you,” I pointed at him. It’s true though. Now that I stare longer at this kid, the more I think I’ve seen him before up close. Not that I don’t have any idea about Mark’s ‘new kid that was graced by sun-kissed skin by the sun itself and holds the brightest smile that puts the stars to shame’. But other than that, I’ve never actually seen him in person, just from Mark’s exaggerated descriptions. Yet something in the back of my mind tells that his face is somewhat familiar.

"Yeah, you’re the guy I bumped into last time! Again, I’m so sorry for that,” Haechan reminded me.

“Oh yeah! You’re that student huh? Heh,” I sipped on my cola.

“Again, I apologize for that. I was in a hurry and I didn’t saw you rushing through the hallways.” Haechan’s face looks truly apologetic and well, that incident doesn’t really matter anymore anyway. So I smiled at him and offers my hand to him. “Nah, we’re good. I’m Jaemin, by the way. Na Jaemin. I major in dancing,” I introduced.

“Dancing? That’s cool. I’m Haechan. I’m a senior.”

“Cool, we’re all seniors then. I’m Jeno, Lee Jeno. I also major in dancing.” It was Jeno who reached out for Haechan’s hand this time.

“Okay, so now that we all know each other, can we sit?” Mark hyung asked with a click of a tongue.

Haechan laughed. “Just admit that the whole exam this morning didn’t only empty your brain but your stomach as well.”

I laugh at that, especially after seeing Mark hyung’s red face. “Hmm, feisty huh? I already like you, Haechan,” I wink at the tan boy. On which Haechan only answered with a laugh before guiding Mark hyung’s ass to sit with us.

“So Haechan, I heard from Mark hyung that there’s a _very interesting_ new student transferring in the middle of the school year. I’ll bet my food allowance for a month that was you,” Jeno smirk after giving Mark hyung a teasing look. It’s kind of funny how Mark hyung tried to glare at Jeno, giving out weird signals to shut Jeno up. Only to be more flustered when Haechan replied, “Interesting huh?” after looking at Mark hyung’s embarrassed and now blushing face.

Haechan chuckled at that. “Yeah, uh, I am that new student.” He turned back to us, probably knowing that Mark won’t be able to function properly for a while.

“That’s kinda strange though. I thought SNU is very strict when it comes to accepting students in their curriculum. And I’ve never heard of SNU accepting a transferee especially in the middle of the school year, plus its exam season,” Jeno shrugged as he sips on his cola. I nodded in agreement. I find it unusual too.

“Oh it’s probably because Haechan here is a genius,” Mark answered this time, his face not-so red anymore. Though his ears are obviously still blushing and he still cannot look straight to Haechan.

I raised my eyebrow at that. Mark hyung cleared his throat. “Right. But this is a top-secret, okay? It cannot be shared anymore to anyone that is not in this table, do you understand?”

Now that piqued my interest. And I bet Jeno’s too as we both nodded in understanding. This time, Mark hyung looks at Haechan who only smiled at him before eating the food on his plate. As if he doesn’t mind what is Mark hyung was about to tell us.

“Haechan here was a student from Harvard University.”

I almost spit the cola I was currently drinking at the older. Jeno, almost as a reflex, runs his hand on my back to calm me down. It was a minute of excessive coughing and I was thankful for the tissue Jeno handed me because I felt the liquid dripping down my mouth, hopefully not coming out of my nose. But I wiped nonetheless.

Once I regained my composure, I muttered a soft apology before saying, “What? A student from _Harvard_? You mean _the_ Harvard?”

“I know. Crazy right? I mean not to be judgmental but Haechan here surely does not look like the type to go to Harvard University,” Mark shrugged.

Haechan rolled his eyes. “Not to sound judgmental too but you also do not look like the type to gossip about an _interesting new student_ to his friends.”

Mark again, flushed in beet red and was about to retort when I cut them off with a cough. “Okay so, Haechan is from Harvard?” I repeated, still sinking the idea on my barely functioning brain at the moment.

“Well, to give you the benefit of the doubt, I _was_ a student from Harvard. Which is obvious because I wouldn’t be here now if I still am.”

“But _wow_ , Harvard huh? Isn’t that the most prestigious international school ever? Like damn dude, if you were a graduate from Harvard, your success in life is guaranteed! Only geniuses are accepted at Harvard!”

“Yeah, like Albert Einstein genius!” I added.

“Now that’s an exaggeration. Harvard University is just the most popular among many prestigious international schools. There are a lot of as capable universities, probably more, than Harvard. Bitch, that school is not that special. It’s a plain headache if ever. All they knew is how to give research assignments and projects to their students. You can say that Professors and the staffs benefit more than the student in that damn university,” Haechan said all that while picking on his sushi.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Then you really are a genius! Are you fluent in English? Damn. Remind me to be careful about my words and set my facts and information straight when Haechan is with us.” I laughed at Jeno’s words.

“Told you guys, Haechan is a genius. Did you know that in the music class he recite all of the piano notes and their functions after reading the book in just five minutes? And no, I am not overreacting. It’s really five minutes because our music teacher set a timer in front of the class. After scanning the book once, he just recites it in front like a goddamn music book in a human form!”

“Now you’re giving me too much credit, Mark-ie.” Haechan laughed when Mark coughed at the sudden nickname.

I sighed in amazement. “I wish I had the same brain like yours. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to stress myself over failing my exams. You probably won’t even have to stay up all night memorizing algebra formulas and algorithms. You’d finish the whole book in an hour,” I sighed again. Life is unfair.

“Oh, it’s not fun having this brain, believe me. If it is, it’s a ride or die kind of fun,” Haechan smiled unknowingly.

“Anyway, that answers our question. Haechan here was obviously accepted, because well, he’s from Harvard. He was once a student at Harvard, doesn’t matter if he’s kicked out or what. The main point that he was once accepted in that international school is enough for any school to want him. Besides, it’s not every day a student from Harvard would choose SNU over that prestigious school,” Jeno hummed in satisfaction at his conclusion.

“Yeah. Anyway, welcome to SNU, Haechan-ssi. I hope you enjoy your stay,” I said.

“Hopefully, I will. Thank you, Jaemin-ssi.”

“By the way, nice tattoo,” I commented before finishing my cola.

“Huh?” Haechan look at me, confused.

I motioned at the tattoo on his nape. I saw a glimpse of it when Haechan was looking at Mark hyung, his head tilted to the side. There, for a brief moment, I saw a black ink I thought was a mole at first. But the longer I stare, the more I realized it’s not. It’s a small tattoo. A minimal one. Just a print of a number written in roman numerals. _IV._

“Oh,” Haechan said, finally understanding what I meant. He scratches his nape, discreetly covering the mark with his palm before smiling meaningfully. “Thanks.”


	6. Chapter Five

_**Renjun’s** _

I stare at the sign hanging at the glass walls of the coffee shop I was standing in front of. _Wanted Servant._ I scan the area, then the inside of the coffee shop. I look at my wristwatch. 3:45 p.m. The majority of students are done with their classes. And it seems to me this coffee shop is their go-to place after leaving university.

I pushed the glass door open. A girl, probably in her 20s, greeted me with a bow. “Good afternoon, Sir. Welcome to Woori Cafe!”

The place is packed, there are almost no available seats. I turn to the servant, fingers pointing at the sign on the doors. “Are you looking for a servant?”

The girl was thinking for a minute before her eyes widen in recognition and smiled brightly. “Oh yes, we’re still hiring! Are you here to apply?” she asked.

Scanning the room one more time, I then nod my head. “Yeah, I am.”

“Great! Come on, follow me. I’ll lead you to our manager.”

I followed the girl until we reached the back of the coffee shop, too far away to be noticed in front. She opened a door that says ‘Strictly for Staffs and Personnel Only’. She gestured for me to follow and so I did.

Inside, there’s a locker and a single couch with a mini table. Another girl, probably the same age as the girl who approached me, turned to us. “What is it, Seol-ah?”

“Unnie, he wants to apply as our servant.” Seol nudged me and pushed me a little so the other girl could check me out. She scanned me from head to toe, scrutinizing me like how a parent would to their children’s toy for any damage. Once she was satisfied she let out a small hum. “Alright, Seol. I’ll take it from here. You may leave.”

Before this Seol could leave, she gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder and a soft whisper of ‘Fighting’ with a hand gesture I couldn’t understand. So I stare at her blankly until she turned her back and officially left the room. I focused my attention at the girl sitting cross-legged at the couch, looking at her nails as if I were nothing but a mere insect who doesn’t deserve an ounce of her attention.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked.

I think for a minute, before answering, “Oh Bomseok.” It was a random name I could think of at the moment.

The girl looked up. The name on his nameplate says, _“Lee Bomi”_. “So, Bomseok-ssi, why should we hire you?”

“Because I am capable of doing the things servants do, and right now you’re in need of one.”

Bomi scoffed, “Aren’t we a little cocky, huh? Do you think that answer is suitable enough for me to hire you?”

“Oh but you will, Bomi-ssi.” I flash a small smile as I kneel in front of her, so we could be at the same level. She looked at me, and oh, her eyes scream what I could only think of was confusion. I lifted my hand and reached out to her hair, caressing the locks gently. “Ssshh, this won’t take long,” I whispered.

Finally, I rested my palm at the top of her head and looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were wide in shock. She was about to say something, mouth hanging open until it automatically fell close. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and her eyes, now lost in mine, is now hollow. I concentrated on that hazel brown orbs.

“ _You will hire me as a servant and you will be good to me all the time, do you understand, Lee Bomi? Blink your eyes twice for a yes.”_

Bomi blinked twice.

“ _Now repeat what I said. “I will hire you and I will be good to you.”_

“I will hire you, and I will be good to you.”

“ _Again.”_

“I will hire you, and I will be good to you.”

“ _Now will you remember we ever had this conversation after?”_

“No, I will not.”

“ _That’s a good girl.”_

I blinked once and Bomi released a heavy breath as if she recently ran a mile. Her hand placed on her chest, probably sensing the irregular beating of his heart. I quickly stood up and turn around, wiping the blood that dribbles from my nose. I immediately put my hand in my pocket. I need to wash up before the blood dries out.

“What happened?” Bomi asked after calming down.

I finally faced her and shrugged. “I don’t know. You spaced out, Bomi-ssi.”

“Oh, did I?” She runs her hand through her locks. “I... I guess I’m tired. The afternoon shift is always the most hectic one. Anyway, where were we?”

“You were about to tell me if I am hired or not.”

“Oh right.” Bomi flashed a kind smile, standing up and reaching for my left hand. The one without blood. “You’re hired, Bomseok-ssi. Welcome to Woori Cafe. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

“Why, thank you. The pleasure’s mine, Bomi-ssi.”

“Come on, don’t leave yet. I’ll introduce you to others. So far you’ve met Seol. And of course, before you leave, you have to drink one of our bestsellers. You cannot start working here without having a taste of our coffee and desserts.”

“Oh, would that be necessary?”

“Of course! It’s on the house. I want you to be comfortable with your new workplace.”

“Okay.”

I accepted Bomi’s offer and was later introduced with two other workers who served as a barista and a cashier. Then the manager, Bomi, indulged me with their bestselling coffee and cake. An act that astounded everyone because apparently, Bomi here isn’t the kind of person to do such things. I could only return a small smile.

Before I completely finished my drink, I look around the place. The sun was about to set based on the view outside. And the students are slowly replaced by actual workers who decided to stay for a while before instantly going home after such a long day at work. The street is also full of passing students from SNU. This indeed is a perfect place to wait for someone.

_'Where could you be, Four?'_

_***_

_**Haechan’s** _

“Hey uhm, I called to ask what cafe is it again? The place where you said you wanna meet for our project?”

“ _It’s Woori Cafe. It’s the one nearest to our university if you exited from the front gate.”_

“Noted. I’m on my way.”

“ _Yeah, I’ll be there in 15.”_

I ended the call. Peering around, I exited the school grounds.

‘ _Damn, I didn’t know why I agreed to this. To think that this is my first time going out in such a public place after school._ _Too risky.’_

I made sure to fix my cap and mask before proceeding. I checked my wristwatch and it says 03:30 p.m. Usually, the class hours would officially end by four. It’s the time where students are scattered around the area, whether going home or to wait for a public transpo. It’s the busy hours and I liked to take advantage of it. With hundreds of students covering for me, it’s easy to blend in the crowd and disappear in a matter of seconds.

These past few days I’ve been... _paranoid_. I’m sure they’re here. Damn it. I should have noticed the chip way before I landed in this country. Probably should have put it somewhere in Los Angeles or Beijing, _anywhere_ , instead of putting it in Jaemin’s book.

Now I need to be extra careful. But right now, I am anything but that. Something about that Mark Lee guy that I just can’t say no to.

I clutch on the straps of my backpack once stopping in front of a coffee shop. _Woorim Cafe_ it says from the sign above. _'Seems like the place Mark was talking about.'_ I entered in and was greeted by a girl just around our age.

I occupy the furthest table, hidden from the glass walls and the front. I look for the time again, my hands resting on my thighs, fingers tapping impatiently. _‘_ _Damn it, I shouldn’t have come. I should have suggested going to my apartment instead. But no. My apartment is off-limits as well. I should have talked to Mark earlier, informed him his apartment is our best choice.’_ Well, that's what I'm gonna do now.

I grab my phone, about to send Mark a text when someone cleared his throat. I look up to see a boy, smaller than me, lips curved up in a smile. He held a notepad on one hand and a pen on the other. “Good afternoon, Sir. What can I get you?”

“O-Oh uhm, I ah...” I scratched my nape and contemplated what to say. “Nothing,” I smiled. “I’m good. I was just waiting for someone.”

The soft sound of the boy tapping his pen on the notepad chimes in my ear. And I am careful enough to look away. “Is that so? Well, I’ll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything, have a good day, Sir.” The boy bowed and walked away.

_This is too dangerous_. I opened Mark’s contact on my phone and was about to text him when I saw him entering the shop, obviously out of breath due to running. I raised my hand to get his attention and he slowly made his way towards the table.

He flopped on his seat, trying to catch his breath. “Whew, thank God. Did you wait too long?”

“Not really. I also just got here.”

“Good. By the way, have you ordered? I was craving for their chocolate mousse cake.” Mark dropped his bag on the seat next to his and was about to call out for the waiter when I stopped him.

“Hey uh, listen can we... can we just do the project in your apartment? If you don’t mind of course.”

Confused, Mark asked, “My apartment? Why?”

“Because well, uh, this place is too noisy for me? Plus in a couple of minutes, it will be jam-packed here. I can’t study properly in a crowded place. I get distracted a lot,” I lied.

“Oh. Is that so?”

I nodded, then grinned. Maybe a little bit of teasing won’t do harm. Besides, this boy is _really_ cute when he blushed. “And maybe I would also really like to see your apartment,” I winked.

And there it is, the shade of red that matches his skin tone in a very cute way. I chuckled. “Shut up,” he said. “B-But okay, we can go to my apartment if that’s what makes you comfortable. I’ll just order an iced americano real quick then we’ll be on our way.”

“Okay, works for me.”

Mark stood from his seat and went towards the counter to order an iced americano. I took my time looking outside. So far, nothing seemed suspicious. But still, I couldn’t help but think that _they_ are here. Watching from afar. Preparing to attack. Maybe they’re only waiting for me to let my guard down. To trapped me again until there is no escape. Besides, that is one thing _they_ are very good at. Playing mind games and treating us like a toy waiting to be played.

When I left that place I prepared myself for the consequences. I know that I’ll be spending all my life running, hiding, from the unknown. Without knowing what’s waiting for me. For all I know they already detected where I am. For all I know, _they_ _might be_ _watching me_. Right at this moment. And I could never get a good enough sleep without worrying that any minute, any second, they could be bursting through my door. Funny, how fear is the one thing I had to pay, in exchange for this freedom.

I almost jump on my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mark’s concerned face. “You okay?” he asked.

I nodded before standing, grabbing my backpack, and releasing a small smile. “Yeah. Let’s go?”

Mark lead the way. But not before giving me a cup of iced americano. I watched him while he’s unmistakably avoiding my gaze. “I uh, thought you might like one. I didn’t know what to get you though so I just picked out iced americano too since I liked it and maybe you’ll like it too-”

“I love it. Thanks.”

Mark blushed in beet red when I reach out for the americano he’s offering me, our fingers brushing for a second. He scratched his nape, then sips nervously on his drink. “W-Well, it’s nothing really.”

I smiled. Moments like this, funnily enough, reminds me that I am, just like everyone, is still a human being. A normal one.

***

_**Mark’s** _

Dang it, I’m late! My first class starts at 08:30 a.m, and it’s 08:15. _‘_ _Shit shit shit shit! This is all Haechan’s fault!’_

Okay, not really. I’m just probably being my usual panic gay self and this is my usual gay panic moments. But Haechan’s the one to blame for the dark circles under my eyes. He and his stupid smile and laughs, and oh that face. ‘ _That goddamn face.’_ They never once left my mind the whole night. Damn it.

Putting on my socks and shoes in a hurry- oh fuck. I hadn’t styled my hair. But whatever, Mrs. Choi is far way scarier than walking in the hallways with bad hair. But then Haechan- oh for fuck's sake I share my first class with Haechan! The worst thing that could happen to me is to sport a bad hairstyle in front of my crush! _‘Jesus Christ stop thinking about Haechan so early in the morning when you’ve got Mrs. Choi to worry about!’_

In the end, I figured it doesn’t matter. What matters is my attendance. Yeah, grades before hoes.

I walked out of my apartment and locked the gates. When I turn around, I was surprised to see a boy, a very familiar one. I tried to remember when and where did I saw him. I stare at him for a few seconds before it finally clicked. He’s that boy from the coffee shop yesterday!

“Uh, how can I help you?” I asked in confusion after a minute has passed and he never said a word.

He smiled. And is it just me or his smile kinda feels... _off_.

“Hello. Lee Minhyung-ssi?”

I blinked. “Yeah, _that’s my real name_. How did you know?” Not to sound rude but I didn’t even know him. Everyone knows me as Mark.

Again, his smile and stares make me wanna go back to my apartment and just hide. If that’s even normal. “Haechan told me. You’re friends with him, right?”

_Haechan?_ “And how did you know Haechan?”

“Well, you could say I’m one of his brothers.”

“HUH?!” I have no idea that Haechan has a brother. But then again, though Haechan is a really chatty person, he never talks about his personal life. “YOU ARE HIS BROTHER?!”

“We’re not related by blood but... we are like a family.”

“B-But he never mentioned about you yesterday. And you work at that cafe! Surely, he would’ve introduced me to you.”

He looks down, biting his lip as if contemplating his next words. And for a second, I felt a slight pity as I saw a hint of gloom in his eyes. “Yeah uh you see, we’ve been... distant. He and I. Honestly, I was looking for him. However yesterday, I don’t think he saw or recognized me. And I don’t know how to approach him because I was afraid he’d run away you know? Haechan’s habit includes _running away_. I don’t want to scare him.”

I scratch my nape. “O...kay? Why are you telling me all this?” I glance at my watch. Damn, now I sure as hell am not gonna make it to my first class.

“Because I need your help.”

“Excuse me? Me? But I don’t even... why would... I...”

“I really want to talk to Haechan. Without scaring him. Without him avoiding me, _us_. If I could just get a moment alone with him I’d really appreciate it. But of course...” He stares at me, and again. There’s that feeling that something was just _off_. “I won’t be able to do that without any help. He’d hide the first thing he saw me. Or noticed me.”

“What do you want me to do?” I don’t really wanna stick my nose into the affairs of others. And I specifically don’t want to invade Haechan’s privacy if ever. But I am also someone who can’t say no when someone demands a favor to me. Besides, this is Haechan’s brother. Whatever that might mean. Plus I saw nothing wrong with wanting to reunite with someone. Surely, Haechan wouldn't mind. Right?

“It’s very simple, Lee Minhyung-ssi. I just want you to...” He motioned for me to come closer. I did.

I listened intently to the directions he whispered in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!~ Haha, there's a little bit of MarkHyuck in this chapter. I'm not sure if I can give justice to the ship or what but I'll add it in the relationship tag nonetheless. I apologize if the progress of things is REALLY slow. But that's just how this story goes. Anyway, more discoveries will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully, we can get to hear Haechan's side story and added confirmations regarding the events from the past. Especially in Renjun's part. I know there are still a lot of questions left unanswered. But don't worry, we'll get there soon. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for the kudos. Feedbacks or theories are greatly appreciated. They motivate me to write. Again, if you ever reach this far, I love you. I hope you had a great day/night! xx 
> 
> \- sungchan


	7. Chapter Six

_**Haechan’s** _

I walk in at the Woori cafe as soon as my last class is over, occupying the same seat from yesterday. Again, I tried my best not to stand out. For the last few weeks, I’ve been mastering the art of being subtle from wearing neutral or dark-colored clothing, sitting at the remote corners of cafes (though I’d rather not go into one at all), and more importantly, blending perfectly into the sea of people. I sighed as I fixed my cap, questioning myself what the hell am I doing here again.

Right. It’s Mark. Again. The boy told me at lunch to meet up here at the Woori cafe after the last period. Probably to talk about the project or something. I couldn’t say no as he said it won’t take long. I came here expecting he’s already waiting for me but boy was I wrong. Sighing, I pulled my phone out of my jean’s pockets.

_**To: Mark** _

_**Message: Where are you? I’m alr here. the same table.** _

I pressed send and silently hopes he’d be here in a moment. I’m really not comfortable staying out too long in public.

My train of thought was cut off by a hand knocking on my table. I looked up only to saw the boy from yesterday. The same waiter who asked for my order. A boy probably around my age, if not younger, a few inches smaller than me, with hair as black as a crow. His eyes boring holes into mine. It makes me uncomfortable. And a little annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“If you’re gonna get my order you’d have to wait. I was waiting for my friend,” I added.

He’s not moving, not at all. He remained standing, his fingers tapping on his hips. He releases a crooked smile. And it was that moment, that I knew. Something about this guy screams danger.

Unfortunately, my suspicions are confirmed when the boy sat comfortably on the chair across mine. His eyes never once leaving as he pulled a lollipop in his apron’s pockets. Unwrapping it skillfully before eating.

I stare into his lifeless eyes. My hands are clammy from sweating. My mind's screaming all kinds of warnings. I tried to push them away, at the far corners where I couldn’t hear them. Converging all of my signals and force to the boy in front of me.

I feel the blood slowly trickling down my nose as the boy in front of me became stiff. His hand holding the stick of the lollipop was rendered frozen, body fixed in his position. For a second, his eyes enlarge in surprise. Until the gaze of it changed into something more _menacing_. And _dangerous_. It was too late before I realized he was staring forward at my eyes too. A small volume of blood coming out of his nostrils. And I was losing focus. I tried my best to put my mind into the center of my goal. But the longer I look into those indifferent eyes, the harder it is for me to maintain contact.

It was obvious. Who this boy is. What he’s capable of doing. And my heart race from that thought itself. Fear crippling in my nerves. It was the greatest destruction before I completely lost the battle.

I coughed as I looked away. The blood on my nose flowing in large numbers. My hands are shaking and I felt a wave of nausea hit me like a cargo truck. My forehead is sweating too. And it’s hard for me to breathe. Like one second I was playing a game of push and pull. I was pulling, but somehow, in the end, I got pushed. Hard. That I cannot control my breathing.

My phone at the table vibrates, indicating a text message. I quickly opened it and saw it was from Mark.

_**From: Mark** _

_**Message: I’m so sorry, Haechan! I didn’t mean to stick my nose into your family affairs, but that boy pleaded. He said he really wants to see his brother! Please make up, pleasepleaseplease. I know I don’t have any right to ask this of you. But I hope you give him a chance. He seemed sincere, I guess. And please don’t get mad at me.** _

‘ _Son of a bitch. Fuck.’_

“I was guessing that was your new friend. He’s a nice guy. A very naive one, I must say.” I look up when the boy spoke for the first time. He has a gentle tone, a soft voice. No wonder Mark had fallen into his trap. But I can’t be fooled. Behind those friendly tone hides an indifference that belongs to a monster.

“Now, don’t look at me that way. I am serious when I said I wanted to reunite with my brother. _We’ve missed you, Four._ ” He released a cold smile before sucking the lollipop as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

“Who are you?”

“Oh forgive me, I haven’t properly introduced myself. I don’t believe we’ve met before. _I’m Number Ten_.”

Now it’s my turn to be surprised. Number Ten? _Ten?!_ If my situation ain’t worse enough. I couldn’t suppress the bitter laugh that escaped my lips. They just really had to send Ten for me huh?

“Wow, I’m quite flattered. Seemed like the Organization cared for me so much that they even sent _their favorite_ to come looking for me.”

Ten chuckled. It was a stiff laugh that sends a shiver through my skin. The sound unquestionably doesn’t suit his gentle features and petite frame. “The Organization does not have a favorite, Four. They treat all of us fairly. Like their own children. And just like any parent, they’d be _very_ furious when one of their children escaped.”

I swallow the lump forming on my throat. Eyes scanning the cafe. I need to get out of here. No matter what, I need to get out of this place. Pack my things. Book a ticket to the next available flight that leaves as soon as possible. Flee this country. Hide in the desert. Anywhere. Just not here.

“I’d suggest you stop wasting your time thinking of ways to escape. It’s better to drop this rebellious act now. We’ll always find you. _Always._ ”

I know that, of course. But this is a risk I’m willing to take.

I stare at Ten, The table in front of us shook as it moves forward and entrapped Ten’s lithe body with little to no space in between the chair he was sitting and the table. I didn’t waste any time as soon as I saw his surprised face when he understood what I did. I instantly grabbed my phone and backpack and ran away. I know that as soon as I get enough distance far away from him, the caging inducement would be lifted and Ten would be able to get away. So I need to run. As fast as possible. And hide.

‘ _This is bad! This is really bad! Ten is here! They sent Ten for me! Assholes! Fuck!’_

I couldn’t worry enough right now. I cannot give up. Not now, not that I’ve gone through this far. I have to run away. I’ll do anything in my power if that means escaping the hell where I came from.

***

_**Renjun’s** _

‘ _The son of a bitch!’_ I tried to wriggle my way out of the table that just won’t fucking move! The supposed to be a lightweight table for two feels like a whole chunk of cement that confines me in this chair. I firmly stare at the object. Analyzing its weight in my mind. I used my wavelengths to push it away, but not strong enough that it will cause a ruckus in the cafe. I’ve felt the looks these filthy people are sending me. I couldn’t cause any more suspicions.

So I tried to be moderate. Just enough space for me to leave. The table rattled like how it would during an earthquake. Trapped between two different pressure. One that forces it to stay input, and mine that's shifting it away. In the end, I managed to drive it away. Either I am stronger than Four, or the bastard’s now far enough to control the goddamn object.

I didn’t waste any time and stood up, ignoring Seol’s calls. I felt a warm drop of blood on my lips. I hastily wiped it using the sleeve of my uniform and ran out of the cafe. I looked left and right, _‘Where are you Four?!’_

I took a turn left and run for as fast as my legs could. He couldn’t get away. I managed to reach until the university gates when I saw that familiar backpack and jacket, running away like a scared little mouse. I noticed a big amount of students about to exit at the front gates. So I hurried. I ran off to reach Four.

‘ _Got ya.’_

I grabbed his backpack and pushed him on the ground. He fell at the hard cement as he evidently catches his breath.

“Should I break one of your leg bones, Four? Let’s see if you can still manage to run after.”

I kneel in front of him, “Or maybe, I should just dislocate every single bone in your body. It won’t be that hard. Technically, you’re at my mercy Four. They told me to bring you back, doesn’t matter what method I'll use to do so. They want your head. _Your brain._ Your body? I don’t think they’d mind if you come back in a wheelchair.”

“ _Fuck you.”_ Before I knew it, there’s a spit fired at my face. I blinked for a while before the action dawned upon me. And I could only take so much patience for this guy.

I stare at him, hard. In a matter of seconds, a deep cut engraved itself on Four’s tan and flawless skin. The cut, I made sure of, was deep enough to kill him if left unaided. A gush of the crimson liquid stream on Four’s jugular, staining the latter’s brown shirt. _‘Slowly, slowly,’_ I said as the wound secures its way towards Four’s throat.

“G-Go on.” Four laughed. “Do it. Slit my throat i-in the middle of this road. Let... let the world see the k-kind of monster t-they should prepare f-for. Do it. But I bet you w-won’t. Tell me, Ten. W-Would _they_ be happy if you killed me?” He managed to release a last-minute chuckle before screaming in deep pain.

I stopped inflicting the wound on Four’s skin. Pausing just a few centimeters away from his actual throat and adam’s apple. I gawked at him, though this time it is not to perform wound inducement. It is at the way his face scrunched in pain, his voice muffled as he stopped himself from screaming because of the mark that almost cut through his throat.

“ _You...”_ I uttered in disbelief. Four solely looked at me, his eyes tired, forehead sweaty, and definitely struggling to breathe. I rose from my position. “Get up. We have to talk somewhere _private_.”

He glares at me. “Like hell I’d come with you!”

“Well, you _will come with me!_ Damn it. What did you get your self into, Four? You...” He probably saw the horrid look in my eyes as the fucker chuckled while still curled up in pain. “What?” he challenged. “Come on, _Ten_. _Say it._ ”

I balled my fist in anger, jaw clenched. In the end, I look down, meeting Four’s challenging gaze. _“_ _They will kill you.”_

“Tell me something I don’t know yet.”

“This is where the game of hide and seek ends, Four. This is a serious matter. I have no choice. You left me with none. The Organization, they will be the one to decide what’s to be done.”

“You don’t understand. You will _never_ understand. You never had someone to call your name and recognize you!”

I gaped at him in disbelief. Four... has really lost his mind.

“Listen here, Four. It’s either you get up right now and come with me, or _the_ Organization itself will come for you. And trust me when I say they wouldn’t be too happy with this _new discoveries_.” I pointed a finger at the filthy excuse of a being that is Four.

Four snorts. “ _You_ yourself _is the_ Organization! Don’t talk as if you’d show me mercy. Don’t even try to seclude yourself with them. That won’t work.”

“ _You are at my mercy_ whether you like it or not. And either I show you pity or not is up to me. It’s a risk you’ll gonna have to take. Because right now, that’s the only option you have. So get up before I chose to change my mind and kill a lowly filth like you.”

***

Maybe it’s the threat of killing him, or the Organization coming for him, that somehow convinced Four that he has no other way out but to come with me. Which is an excellent choice, by the way. It’s good to know that deep down his twisted way of thinking that clearly opposed to mine, there’s still a sense of rationality in it. Though I understood there’s so much more to it. Four is aware that no matter how far he moved, how much he tried to hide, they’ll always locate him. There’s always that thought at the faraway corner of that ludicrous brain of his.

A fit of giggles came out from Four. I gave him a blank stare. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just... this is funny, you know? Us, sitting here. Drinking coffee. Like we’re best buds about to go back to our apartment after a long day at the university,” Four said.

Four laughed again. The cut in his jugular is now treated, a long clean bandage covering the wound. I thought going back to Woori cafe is the best choice. I don’t want Four in my apartment, and it obviously wouldn’t take a genius to know Four doesn’t want me in his either.

“So, you work here huh?” Four leaned forward a little. “Oh Bomseok? Whoa, let me guess... a made-up name?” He chuckled, voice laced with disgust. “Of course, that’s all you’re ever good at.”

I crossed my arms. So far, I glance at my wristwatch, I’ve spent one hour, 33 seconds, and four milliseconds putting up with Four’s shits. “You’re one to talk, _Haechan-ssi_.”

There’s a look of surprise in Four’s face for a minute before it became neutral. Then he displays a playful grin. “Ooh, already done doing your research I see.”

“Instead of blabbering nonsense things, why don’t you speak up? What kind of excuse do you have for all this _trouble_? It better be a good one. Who knows? Maybe I’ll show you compassion after all.”

“Even if you pity me, they won’t do the same. Thus tell me Ten, will that change anything?” Four played with the straw of his iced americano.

“Hmm, that’s a good point. But at least I’ll be able to fix you before we return. Eradicate those _errors_ and bring you back to normal before they noticed.”

Four froze on his seat. He slowly looked at me with obscure eyes that hold a strange emotion I couldn’t bother caring for. His lips bent up in a smile that is far from pleasant. _“Fix me? Eradicate the errors so I could be normal?”_ Four laughed, loud enough for other customers to send a glance our way. “You think I was a device that malfunctioned and needs to be _fixed_ so I could be what? N _ormal?”_ His bitter laugh echoed at the corners of the cafe. Enough for Seol to look at us warily.

I ignored her and simply stare at Four, the crazy bastard.

“Just when I thought you fuckers couldn’t get any worse. _You_ _disgust_ _me._ ”

I yawned, done of whatever drama Four is up to again. “I see the irrationality and stupidity of these revolting excuse of a human beings have rubbed off on you, Four. For a moment, I really assumed you’re better than _this_. Guess you just really disappoints. But as much as you do, I’m actually tired of this. Whatever shit you’re going through, whatever it is you want that’s making you act like _that_ , I don’t care. Just don’t drag me into your mess, Four. I don’t want to fail our family unlike you. So it’s either you cooperate with me here or I’ll stick to my words and break your fucking bones.”

“You know what, why don’t you just kill me? _Some machines cannot be fixed anyway._ ”

“You’ve really grown weak, haven’t you? Three weeks, Four. _Three fucking weeks._ And this is what happened to you? You’re... pitiful.”

“No.” He shook his head as he stares directly to my eyes. “You are Ten. You’re pitiful because you are being used and you are blind enough to notice. You’re pitiful because you naively offer your life to those fuckers who ruined it. You’re pitiful because you don’t know anything. And most importantly, I pity you because you will _never_ understand. You never had someone who recognized you.”

“Is that it? The root and cause of all this... what do they call it again? Ah, _drama_. Because someone recognized you?” I couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd logic.

“Laugh all you want. But let’s face it. _You can never relate, bitch._ ”

I snorted. “And hence? What, do you expect me to be envious because a random garbage _call your name_? Don’t make me laugh, Four. That’s not entertaining enough for comedy movies.” I suck on the lollipop I recently pulled and unwrapped. “Besides, I’d rather be not recognized if that would make me irrational and weak like you.”

Observing Four clenching his fist in fury, a scoff almost broke out of me. I pulled my lollipop away. “Right now, you don’t have any rights to be proud of your little _discovery_. Do you realize that you just performed the greatest crime in our Organization? Tsk. Disappointments, disappointments. How can you let yourself grew weak like that?” This time, I really did jeer. “Screaming in pain because of a simple cut? Don’t tell me you actually find this iced americano _sweet_ now too?”

Four didn’t answer. The way he avoids my gaze as he looked away unsettles me. “Wait... _you do_?!”

It took Four a couple of seconds before boldly scowling at me. “So what? It’s very _delicious_. Poor you, bet you can’t relate again.”

“ _Fucking hell._ This can’t be fixed just by knocking some sense into your brainless head! This is a _grave mistake_. Four, you started feeling again, didn’t you?”

Silence engulfed our table. Neither of us spoke. And for the first time since we met, Four actually rendered me speechless.

“ _He said he knew me._ Said I was a distant relative. That a lot of people were searching for me, including my parents. According to him... they died looking for me. That even at their last breath, they were calling for my name. A name I couldn’t even remember a few weeks ago.”

Four’s eyes were misty when he looked up. A small smile lingering on his lips. “I can never forgive them. Those monsters you call family. I may not know enough, but they can’t deceive me any more. So just kill me. Break my bones, maybe break my neck too. Or slit my throat, I don’t care. I’d rather die than act as a puppet in the hands of those disgusting humans. Honestly, I’d rather feel like this than be used like you. So tell me, Number Ten, am I really pitiful one? Or you?”

We were in a staring contest. His eyes, though uncertain, show intensity. Determination perhaps. Though I don’t know much of it. But I know the feeling of wanting to achieve something so bad to the point I was determined to do anything to have it. In the end, I sighed. Biting the lolli off of its stick before drawing the thing away from my mouth.

“Your small talks aren't gonna change your fate Four. You want me to crush your bones? Kill you by slitting your throat? Sure, let’s do that. But I remember you running away. The moment you knew who I am. _What_ am I. It means one thing. _You are afraid_ _of_ _being caught_ _._ Deep down, dying is the last thing you want.” The look on his face now is enough to entertain me a little. Too bad fun time’s over. We need to acknowledge the problem now.

I stood up from my seat. “I don’t care if this coffee now tastes sweeter in your tongue. In the end, it’s just a regular drink. I don’t care if you now understand what pain is. In the end, I regard it as nothing but vulnerability. And I don’t care about your life story, or your name, or your parents. They won’t protect you in this wicked world. Right now, those things you’re so proud of will be the death of you Four.”

I turned my back on him. But not before saying for the last time, “Don’t run away. Don’t even bother. They’ll find you. Always. Better to fix _that_ now before this horrendous news reached them. I can’t help you anymore if that happens. And I won’t. Yet this time,” I faced him. “I think I can help a little in the process of repairing you.”

“Repair huh? You really talk as if we’re some kind of machines instead of human beings.” He looked at me. Strangely enough, without a trace of hate or any kind of disgust this time. “You’re a human too, you know?”

“Not for a very long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am not satisfied with this chapter so I am very sorry :< It has undergone revision two or three times at least. But still, I am not happy with the outcome but this is the best I can do :< I still hope you enjoyed reading this :<
> 
> There's a lot of hints in here and mentions about the Organization. I hope they make sense. There is still a lot to be revealed though and we haven't gotten to the half of it yet. And I know, NoRenMin is yet to have their second meeting, but in the next chapters we'll get to it I promise. 
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you! Have a good day/night. xx
> 
> \- sungchan


End file.
